<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>蛛网之内 by Molangsiying</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25294480">蛛网之内</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molangsiying/pseuds/Molangsiying'>Molangsiying</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends, 伊莉丝, 英雄联盟, 阿狸 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, True Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:07:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25294480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molangsiying/pseuds/Molangsiying</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>大家好。。我是Pixiv一个喜欢写文的大大<br/>这次想来ao3把p站投稿的作品都搬运过来<br/>希望大家多多支持<br/>我比较喜欢写英雄联盟的同人文<br/>或者原创异世界小说<br/>大家有什么感兴趣的可以找我私信约稿<br/>这是第一篇 英雄联盟的阿狸X伊莉丝<br/>希望大家喜欢<br/>以上</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>蛛网之内</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“哎？……真是好奇怪的地方呢……“阿狸小心翼翼穿行在一处诡异的森林里，路旁边到处都是茂密的灌木丛和草丛，周围的树木全都只有树干而没有树叶，到处挂满了大大小小的蜘蛛网，森林深处散发着淡紫色的光芒，阴森极了。”那些烦人的虚空生物到哪去了……若不是一路追着它们，阿狸才不会来这种鬼地方呢……“阿狸小声地嘟囔着，谨慎地环顾着四周。<br/>
越往森林深处走，树木和植被越发地茂密起来，直到覆盖了整条路，“还是回去吧……怪瘆人的……“阿狸有些害怕。突然，左侧密集的草丛里动了动，发出了细细簌簌的声音。阿狸警惕地向左侧望了望，没有发现任何异样，可是她没有注意脚下的草丛里，一脚踏中了一个黏糊糊的东西。”哎？这是什么……黏黏的好恶心……“阿狸低下头，用力想把脚拔出来。<br/>
这时异物突然松动，阿狸重心没有站稳，踉跄着后跌去。不巧的是，她身后两棵树之间，有一张巨大的蜘蛛网，将阿狸和她的九条大尾巴从后面死死地黏住。 “这……怎么会有这么大的蜘蛛网……我……哎！怎么动不了！“阿狸有些慌张，在蛛网上左右扭动着企图摆脱束缚，却反倒被粘的更紧了。<br/>
阿狸的挣扎引起了蛛网的抖动，在两侧的树上，出现了几只漆黑的小蜘蛛，从树上沿着蛛网顺势爬了下来。“啊！蜘蛛什么的阿狸最怕了！不要……“阿狸惊恐地盯着这些小蜘蛛向她靠拢过来，却无能为力。蜘蛛们把阿狸团团围住，沿着阿狸修长的美腿和手臂挨个爬上了她娇小的身体，爬过她吹弹可破的白皙的肌肤。阿狸闭上眼睛，试图用她的精神力召唤出她的魔法宝珠，却感觉自己的魔力顺着身后的蛛网一点一点都流失了，那蛛网是有魔力的！阿狸心中懊恼，她睁开美目，她身上的蜘蛛正聚集在她的手腕，脚腕和她的楚腰，吐出蛛丝将她的这些部位与蛛网团团缠住。”呀……不要啊……“阿狸只能无力地呻吟着，再也无法动一分一毫。<br/>
突然，蜘蛛们仿佛听到什么指令一样，整齐地从阿狸的身体上爬了下去，退回到了树干上，消失在阴影里。<br/>
阿狸正在纳闷它们为什么会这样，只听森林深处传来一阵巨大的声响。半响，从树丛的拐角处绕出了一只背部黑红相间，大概有半棵树那么高的的巨型蜘蛛，伸开修长矫健的八条腿，向蛛网上无助的少女爬了过来。<br/>
“不……不要过来！“阿狸尖叫着，又惊又怕，却无法动弹丝毫，只能眼睁睁看着巨型蜘蛛爬到她的面前，然后……变成了一个身材高挑，一头银发，身着黑色紧身皮衣的性感大姐姐。<br/>
“你……你是谁？“阿狸还没有从刚刚的惊吓中缓过来，惊恐地问道。<br/>
“我是谁？“大姐姐微微笑了笑，”这方圆十里没人不晓得我蜘蛛女皇伊莉丝的大名！可问题是……“她紫色的眼眸瞬间变得犀利起来，目光如炬地盯着蛛网上的少女，声音不大却异常有力地喝道：”你是谁？竟然敢擅自闯入我的领地！“<br/>
“阿狸是一只九尾狐……阿狸……是不小心闯进来的，姐姐……对……对不起！阿狸真的不是故意的，姐姐……求求你放了阿狸吧……“阿狸被吓得低下头躲开她的目光，小声地恳求着。<br/>
“九尾狐……么？”伊莉丝伸出手，阿狸下意识往后靠，却还是被伊莉丝捉住。她轻轻托起阿狸的下巴，直视着阿狸那双惹人怜爱的金黄色眼眸。“这只小狐狸女孩生的好貌美……”伊莉丝心里想。<br/>
她装作若有所思地说道：“嗯……那么，既然闯了本王的地盘，想白白走掉是不可能的了。”她故意顿了顿，好欣赏阿狸惊恐的表情，然后露出邪魅的一笑。“不过呢，如果你乖乖听我的话，我是不会伤害你的。若是让我把我想对你做的事做了，我会放你走的。”<br/>
“想对阿狸做的事情……“阿狸本以为自己会受到什么严厉的惩罚，听到这话愣了一下，水灵灵的大眼睛眨呀眨，不解地问道，”想对阿狸做的事……是什么啊……“<br/>
“……嗯……真是只天真的小狐狸呢。“伊莉丝捏了下阿狸白皙的小脸，动作却出奇的温柔，阿狸这一次没有闪躲。”我想对你做的事就是……“她凑近阿狸脑袋顶上的一只毛绒绒小耳朵，低声说道：”侵犯你。“<br/>
“侵犯？什么……啊！不要！“阿狸恍然大悟，俊俏的小脸上瞬间泛起一抹红晕，甚是可人，”可……可是！姐姐也是女孩子！怎么可以！……“<br/>
“怎么？“伊莉丝微微一扬眉毛，”女孩子就不可以喜欢女孩子了?本王虽然也喜欢男人，可对女孩子也没有什么抵抗力，何况还是……这么可爱的女孩子~嘶……“伊莉丝说着伸出香舌，在阿狸的侧颜上不重不轻地舔舐了一下。<br/>
“呀……不要~”阿狸羞涩地娇叫了声，缩紧了脖子，脸颊上的红晕更深了。<br/>
“阿狸是真香呢~”伊莉丝坏笑着咂了咂嘴，左手不安分地摸上了阿狸胸部，隔着衣服抚摸起来。“那么……让本王见识见识咯！”说着伊莉丝把阿狸的上衣往下一拉。<br/>
“啊！”阿狸只感觉胸部一凉，两只雪白的玉乳上下弹跳了两下，瞬间便暴露在空气中，少女体香扑面而来，乳房上面的两个粉嫩的小葡萄在阳光下散发着诱人的光泽。<br/>
“虽然不算是巨乳，但仍然很是诱人呢~哎？这两个小小的凸起物是什么？可不可以……捏一捏呀？”伊莉丝说着用纤细的手抚上阿狸的乳房揉了揉，然后，突然用双手的食指和拇指捏住顶端的两个粉色的小乳头，揉搓了起来。<br/>
“呀！”阿狸的身体如同触电一样弹了一下。<br/>
“这么敏感的小阿狸可不好哟~很坏很坏呢~”伊莉丝用左手的几个手指来回挑逗着阿狸的两个乳头和乳晕，两个可爱的小奶头逐渐地变硬翘了起来，阿狸的身体也随着她的手指上下翻飞而有节奏地扭动弹跳着，忍不住发出阵阵娇媚的声音。伊莉丝见状，再也难以控制内心对阿狸的喜爱。她向前探身，双唇吻住了阿狸的玉颈，同时用她自己的巨乳紧紧贴住了阿狸的乳房。她用右手绕到阿狸身后，顺着阿狸柔软的大腿往上摸，一直摸到阿狸小巧的臀部和尾巴根处。她摊开五指，隔着阿狸的小内内揉了起来。伊莉丝的唇从阿狸的脖子一直往下吻着，直到碰到了阿狸的左乳上的小葡萄，她张开嘴，用力地吮吸了一下少女娇嫩的奶头，少许液体迸了出来，激射进了伊莉丝的嘴里。顿时，浓郁的奶香味和少女的体香充斥着伊莉丝的味觉和嗅觉。阿狸忍不住尖叫了起来。<br/>
“哟~小东西还是有些奶量的嘛~“伊莉丝咂着嘴，细细地品尝着少女甜美的乳液，”这双玉乳……这娇嫩的乳头……这修长的美腿……这性感的小屁股……真是天赐尤物呢~“她坏笑着在阿狸耳边悄声说，“阿狸~本王要好好地疼爱你……我保证，一定会让你很快乐的！嘿嘿……”<br/>
“咿呀~啊……伊莉丝姐姐……那样羞耻的话……啊~怎么可以……说……说出来……哎~”阿狸难以抵挡伊莉丝的攻击，在蛛网上尽可能地扭动着身躯，连声娇叫着，声音如同银铃一般悦耳动听。<br/>
伊莉丝暂停了对阿狸的挑逗，少女紧绷的身体这才放松下来，在蛛网上大口地喘着香气。<br/>
“怎么样~本王弄得你舒不舒服呀？是不是……有感觉了呢？”伊莉丝舔着手指，媚笑着问。阿狸抿着樱桃小嘴，没有回答，通红的小脸仿佛能渗出血来。<br/>
“不说？那我就当你默认啦~哎？传说九尾狐的身体自我修复能力超级强，是真的吗？”伊莉丝充满好奇地问道，阿狸轻轻点了点头。<br/>
“这样……你的那里是不是也能自我修复？那你岂不是无论多少次都还是雏？那……你每一次都会很痛吧？”伊莉丝像连珠炮一样向阿狸丢出一堆问题。<br/>
阿狸难为情地低下头，红着脸微微点了下头，证明伊莉丝的猜测都是对的。然后，阿狸抬起头，一脸委屈地看着伊莉丝，好像快哭出来的样子。<br/>
“唉……你可真是个小可怜呢~不过呢，本王有办法！“伊莉丝说着打了个指响。<br/>
从她的袖口中钻出来一只小黑蜘蛛，顺着阿狸的肚皮爬了上来。<br/>
“啊……要做什么……“阿狸害怕地看着蜘蛛。<br/>
小蜘蛛爬到了阿狸白嫩的左乳上，然后亮出腹部的针刺，在阿狸嫣红的左乳头上猛刺了一下。<br/>
“呀啊！疼……“阿狸叫了一声，同时感觉有一股暖流顺着左乳房渗入，然后流向了全身。她的身体不自主地放松下来，感觉全身都暖洋洋的，很是舒服，她之前从未有过这种感觉。”伊莉丝姐姐……对阿狸做了什么……唔~好奇怪……“<br/>
“放轻松啦小狐狸……这能让你很快乐的，会让你好好享受这个过程的~“伊莉丝伸出手把小蜘蛛收回袖口里。<br/>
“呐~开始吧！”伊莉丝温柔地把阿狸的上衣，裙子，红色吊带鞋和白色长袜一一脱下，放在一旁。阿狸羞红了脸颊，却没有要闪躲的意思，任凭伊莉丝把她那娇小却十分诱人的胴体暴露在外，只剩一条可爱的纯白三角小内内，被两条细绳绕道身后尾巴处系住，两腿正中间的位置有一条可爱的小凹陷。<br/>
“阿狸有好可爱的一双小脚呢~”伊莉丝蹲下身子，用手慢慢抚摸着阿狸一双软似无骨的玉足。阿狸的小脚很是干净，散发着淡淡的清香，脚心又白又嫩，秀气的脚踝，十根脚趾如同玉葱一般修长，水灵灵的。伊莉丝用手指轻轻划过阿狸白嫩的脚心，引得少女一阵银铃般的笑声，然后用指尖挠了挠脚趾与脚底连接处。<br/>
“呀~不要……好痒……”阿狸露出的一双可爱的小虎牙，一边咯咯地笑着一边求饶。<br/>
伊莉丝的手指随着少女抖动着的身体抚摸过阿狸柔软的脚心，划过脚踝，顺着阿狸的长腿内侧，一直摸到了阿狸的内裤。<br/>
“哎？这里有个凹陷呢~是什么呀？“伊莉丝邪魅地笑着，用食指轻轻戳了一下阿狸双腿之间最私密的部位，少女的身体又弹了一下。<br/>
“呀！……伊莉丝姐姐……不要逗阿狸了，阿狸……要变的奇怪了……“阿狸咬着嘴唇，对着伊莉丝撒娇似的叫着。<br/>
“那不介意……给本王看看吧！“伊莉丝说着一口气将阿狸的小内内摘下，内裤顺着阿狸的长腿滑了下来。<br/>
少女的私处很是干净，没有一点毛发，有一股少女独有的香味。两侧的花瓣又白又嫩，稍稍露出一条细缝，含苞待放着。仔细看去，小穴里面有个粉嫩的小花蕊，正在紧张地微微颤抖着。<br/>
伊莉丝先用手指指尖揉了揉阿狸的私处，然后用左手拇指和食指轻轻分开两侧的花瓣，再用右手的食指和中指缓缓地地探了进去。阿狸感觉下体传来一阵阵电流般强烈的刺激，有些异样又有些舒服，她的呼吸变得急促起来。<br/>
“哟~看本王找到了什么宝贝……“伊莉丝的手指继续往里探着，直到碰到了那个柔软的小核，那是阿狸的阴蒂。她用两个手指从两侧捏住那个可爱的小东西，然后一点点褪去阴蒂的包皮，露出了粉色的尖端，伊莉丝的食指在阴蒂头处轻巧地画了个圈。<br/>
“呀！“毕竟是女孩子最敏感的部位，阿狸被挑逗的叫了起来，娇小的身体从蛛网上弹起，又重重地摔了回蛛网上。随着伊莉丝的玩弄，手指间的小东西愈发地硬了起来，直到尖端从花瓣里顶出来，娇滴滴的散发着十足的诱惑，与此同时，伊莉丝感觉小穴包裹着的手指周围湿润了起来。<br/>
“不……好奇怪……咿嗯……不可以呀~啊……”阿狸一边惨叫着，一边却止不住地把身体重心下沉，将伊莉丝的手指向身体里含着。<br/>
“嘴上说着不要……身体却很诚实嘛……底下的小穴怎么一直在主动地往我的手指上套弄呢~“伊莉丝向前探去，”这么可爱的小东西，一定……会很美味吧~嘿嘿嘿……“伊莉丝说着，突然她诱人的嘴唇一张，竟然一下将少女的花蕊衔在了口中！<br/>
“呀啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——！“阿狸这时再也抵挡不住她最敏感的部位顺着脊髓传来的电流般致命的快感，她将平时的矜持抛之脑后，仰起头放声浪叫着。<br/>
伊莉丝双唇紧紧夹住阿狸的阴蒂，用舌尖来回地舔舐小核的头部，舌尖密集的味蕾不断地摩擦刺激着阿狸神经末梢最丰富的地方，发出噗叽噗叽的淫靡声音。阿狸舒服的连一句话都说不出来，只能尖叫着，不由自主地扭动着身体，让伊莉丝更好地品尝她的小花蕊。阿狸可爱的小穴开始源源不断地溢出爱液，顺着伊莉丝的舌头流入伊莉丝的口中，多余的有些顺着伊莉丝的脸颊一直流到她的脖子上，有些则顺着阿狸腿内侧一直流到她裸露的脚踝处，然后滴落到地面上。不一会，两人的下方地面上就积起了一滩小水塘。<br/>
“小花蕊很是美味呢~居然能流出这么多水……真是好淫荡的小狐狸呢~嗯……咕嘟咕嘟……”伊莉丝把嘴里阿狸的爱液弄出噗呲噗呲的声音，故意发出吞咽的声音将液体全部吞下，然后舔了舔嘴唇和手指。<br/>
“呜啊~不要……伊莉丝姐姐……怎么可以喝下去……那种东西不可以……阿狸好羞耻的……咿啊~”阿狸呻吟着说道。<br/>
伊莉丝站起身来，凑近阿狸俊俏的小脸，然后吻住了阿狸樱桃色的嘴唇，甜甜的带着少女独有的香气，阿狸也激烈地回应着她。伊莉丝的舌头在阿狸的小嘴里疯狂地探索着，阿狸的丁香小舌最终没能逃过她的追捕，她用牙齿轻轻一夹。<br/>
“嗯……”阿狸软软地叫出声，却没有把舌头缩回去，任凭伊莉丝捉弄着，两人的舌头紧紧地缠绵在一起，互相舔舐着，交换着唾液。她尝到了伊莉丝的舌头上还残余着自己的乳液和爱液的混合味道，还有一点香甜同时也有一点咸，阿狸的脸颊如同艾欧尼亚春天盛开的桃花一样绯红。<br/>
直到阿狸感觉自己马上就要融化了，伊莉丝这才松开嘴。蛛网上的少女喘着香气，脸颊绯红，金色的眼眸很是迷离，充满了渴望地望着伊莉丝。<br/>
“阿狸……我好喜欢你~”伊莉丝摸着阿狸的小脑袋，深情地对少女说道。<br/>
“阿狸……也很喜欢姐姐~“阿狸娇羞地叫着，”那个……阿狸嗯……好想要姐姐……“<br/>
“你想要什么呀……给本王说清楚~“伊莉丝笑着说。<br/>
“哎呀……就是……“阿狸开始有些着急了，她直接脱口而出说：”阿狸就是想……想要被侵犯！“话一出口，她才发现自己太过直接了，”啊不……那样羞耻的话……阿狸没有说，没有……“<br/>
伊莉丝感觉自己的心都快被这个小东西萌化了。<br/>
“好！本王这就满足你！“伊莉丝缓缓后退了一步，侧身对着蛛网上的少女。<br/>
“小阿狸要看好哟……”伊莉丝说着，伸展开双臂，身子轻轻一晃。她的上半身还保持着原来苗条诱人的身形，而从腰部开始的下半身却猛烈地变化起来。伊莉丝丰满的臀部开始变得膨大起来，两条诱人的美腿却迅速幻化成六条，向两侧不断伸展出去，变得又细又长。一秒后，阿狸面前立着一个上半身是性感的美女，而从腰部往下是一个巨型黑蜘蛛的巨大腹部，两侧有六条毛茸茸的蜘蛛腿的生物，黑黝黝的腹部尾端还有一个大毒刺，不过毒刺的尖锐部分消失了，只剩下一整个紫色的茎，和圆润肉感，有一个微微张开的小孔眼的头部，正傲人地挺立着。<br/>
“必要的时候，我就会变成这种形态啦……”伊莉丝用手把乌黑的秀发往耳后捋了一下，笑了笑，“小狐狸可别被吓到啊……放轻松就好啦~”<br/>
“好……好厉害……”阿狸惊得下巴都合不拢了，她的眼睛紧盯着伊莉丝尾部的肉茎，根本无法移开目光。<br/>
伊莉丝脱下上衣，露出她性感的肩部和一双白皙的巨乳，然后摆动着六条蜘蛛腿，把整个巨大的身子正了过来。她凑近少女，然后用六条腿依次扒在蛛网上阿狸的两侧，把阿狸娇小的身躯轻轻压在半倾斜的蛛网上。她腰部稍稍用力，整个蜘蛛下腹部整个弯曲过来，让尾部处在阿狸张开的一双洁白的美腿之间，紫色的凶杵刚好抵了阿狸下面湿滑的花穴入口处。伊莉丝抬眼望向少女，阿狸红着脸微微对她点了点头，同意她的侵入。<br/>
“那么……我开动了哦~”伊莉丝说完，腰部轻轻一用力，肉茎的头部在外阴上扭动了几下，然后缓缓没入了阿狸粉红色的花瓣里。蛛网上的少女紧闭着双眼，接受着伊莉丝的侵入。<br/>
伊莉丝在阿狸紧迫的秘密花园里一点点地深入，刚前进没多久就感觉顶到了什么东西，那是阿狸的处女膜。伊莉丝俯下身，用双臂紧紧搂住少女纤细的腰部，然后挺腰向前一刺，终于在窒碍难行的压迫中穿破了那层薄薄的阻挡。<br/>
“嗯~这一次……怎么……一点都不痛……好舒服~”阿狸娇声叫道。<br/>
“看来药效不错呢……阿狸的小花穴好紧啊……好像有几千只小嘴正亲吻着我的大肉茎呢……好舒服~”伊莉丝说着再次挺着腰部，伴随着阿狸轻巧诱人的低吟将肉茎送往小穴的深处。直到碰到了下一个入口处，伊莉丝停了下来。<br/>
“接下来就是小阿狸的子宫了呢……是不是受不了了呢?想要……休息一下吗~嘿嘿……“伊莉丝邪魅地笑着，对阿狸说道。<br/>
“哼……这种程度……阿狸才没有受不了呢！……是伊莉丝姐姐不行了把……“阿狸露出很傲娇的表情，不甘示弱。她看到伊莉丝上半身一双巨乳正与她的脸近在咫尺，阿狸一抬头，张开樱桃小嘴，“啊呜”一声将伊莉丝的右乳上的奶头一下吞入口中，接着用牙齿和舌头轮番狠狠地挑逗着伊莉丝的右乳头。<br/>
“啊啊！……居然……呃啊啊偷袭本王……哈呀~“伊莉丝毫无防备，巨乳突然受袭，奶头突如其来的快感让她措不及防，浑身剧烈地抖了一下。<br/>
阿狸感觉口中的奶嘴以不可阻挡之势变热变硬起来，直到奶头完全地翘起来，抵住了阿狸的上颚。阿狸松开伶俐的牙齿，用她水嫩的嘴唇住伊莉丝奶头的周围，然后，使出吃奶的力气狠狠地吮吸起来。瞬间，超大量的液体瞬间从奶头里激迸出来，直接射在阿狸味蕾丰富的香舌上，味道十分香甜。<br/>
“呵啊啊啊啊！——”伊莉丝忍不住浪叫起来，右乳头传来的致命快感瞬间传遍了全身每一个角落，舒爽的让她差点没忍住，直接在阿狸充满紧迫力的子宫口处一泄如注。<br/>
不能就这么便宜了这个狡猾的小家伙！伊莉丝内心想着，连忙控制住了身体没有激射出来。<br/>
“伊莉丝姐姐的奶……好香好甜呢~“阿狸松开嘴，冲着伊莉丝露出了俏皮又狡黠的笑容，“姐姐呐~是不是……受不了了呢？想要休息一下嘛？”<br/>
“……真是只狡猾的小狐狸呢~“伊莉丝稳住了呼吸，居高临下地看着身下的少女，笑道：”不过，主动权还是在本王的手里！是时候好好惩罚一下你这只小狐狸了！接下来你可别求饶哦~“说着，伊莉丝挺动着纤细的腰肢，将肉茎缓缓稍稍撤出后，突然猛地用力刺击进阿狸的小穴，肉茎直接突破了子宫口，侵入到了阿狸的小小子宫里。<br/>
“咿呀啊啊啊啊啊！——”阿狸仰起了头尖叫起来，她从未体验过子宫内这般充实舒爽的感觉。<br/>
伊莉丝开始挺动着尾部的凶器，猛烈有力地冲击着阿狸的花穴，紧窄又湿热的甜美花径紧紧地吮吸着伊莉丝的肉茎。与此同时，伊莉丝的玉手不停地揉搓着阿狸的两个嫣红的小奶头。<br/>
“咿呀啊……嗯……伊莉丝姐姐我……哦~呜……哎啊啊……”乳头的刺激对显然十分的受用，阿狸甜美的吟叫着。少女娇小却玲珑有致的身体在伊莉丝逐渐加速的冲击下，与身后的蛛网和她的九条大尾巴一同前后猛烈地摇动着。阿狸裸露着的修长美腿不知不觉间缠上了伊莉丝的腰肢，将伊莉丝的身体紧紧地扣住。<br/>
“哦……啊~不可以……阿狸你不可以……呼呼……用这招……呃啊~”伊莉丝的背部被阿狸的美腿不断地蹭弄着，徒增着快感。她身下肿胀的肉茎更是长驱直入，直接顶到了阿狸娇嫩的子宫壁上，然后在少女窄小的蜜径中来来回回地进出着，两人摩擦交触的地方不断分泌着泛着泡沫的白浊浓浆，交换的体液在阳光下闪烁着淫靡的光芒。<br/>
随着伊莉丝抽插的程度越来越猛烈，少女摇晃得也越来越剧烈，吟叫变成了娇喘，声音越来越甜美，两人变得香汗淋漓，周围的空气变得无比潮湿起来。阿狸的一双大长腿浸润着伊莉丝的香汗，仍在随着伊莉丝的抽送而不断摩擦着她裸露着的诱人背部。<br/>
终于，阿狸再也无法抵挡住如同潮水般致命的快感。少女将一双裸露的性感美腿往伊莉丝的腰肢上用力一夹，连带着束紧了她那本就紧迫无比的蜜径，狠狠地箍住那根深深地侵入她体内的粗大肉茎。<br/>
“哦啊……不行了~啊啊……去了去了去了！啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！——”阿狸放声淫叫着，然后用尽高潮前最后一丝力气，猛地一口咬在伊莉丝的右奶头，拼了命地把伊莉丝的大量乳液直接吸了出来。与此同时，阿狸从子宫深处流出一大股滚烫的爱液，一股脑直接浇在伊莉丝本来就就肿胀不已的大肉茎头部。受到这双重刺激的伊莉丝更是忍不住从肉茎顶端传来的致命酥麻，她狠狠地将肉茎向前一顶，仰起头放肆地浪叫着。肉茎在阿狸子宫最深处的一团嫩肉上狠命揉搓几下，然后一胀一胀地在前端打开，在美少女孕育生命的娇小子宫内喷薄出乳白色的浆液。与此同时，阿狸被高潮时致命的神经快感冲击得几乎完全陷入了失神的状态，两人的身体和灵魂交融在一起，一同攀上了极乐的天堂。<br/>
不知多久之后，伊莉丝才从阿狸的身体上缓缓爬了起来，六条蜘蛛腿从蛛网上卸下，落到了地面上。阿狸还在蛛网上，四肢瘫软无力着，两条修长的美腿之间的小肉穴正缓缓地往下滴落着白浊的液体。<br/>
“哦……阿狸……要……呃……要怀孕了……要生一堆……小蜘蛛……了……”阿狸还没有从刚刚的高潮中缓过来，轻轻地呢喃着。<br/>
听了这话，伊莉丝噗呲一声笑了出来。<br/>
“哈哈……真是可爱的小狐狸呢……这些呢只是蛛丝蛋白而已，放心好啦，你不会有事的……”伊莉丝打了个指响，阿狸身上的蛛丝和身后的蛛网瞬间消失了，阿狸身子一软，刚要瘫倒在地面上，伊莉丝探身向前，一把扶住了少女。她用左臂搂住阿狸娇小的上半身，另一只手臂托住阿狸白皙的双腿，把少女公主抱了起来，少女九条大尾巴自然地垂落下来。<br/>
“阿狸……去本王的宫殿里待上几天吧~本王这两天每天都会陪你玩的……愿不愿意呢~“伊莉丝爱怜地捏了下阿狸白嫩的小鼻头。阿狸半闭着美目，用迷离的金色眼眸看了看伊莉丝，微微点了点头，然后闭上眼睛，整个身子直接猫进了女王的怀中。伊莉丝在阿狸樱桃色的双唇轻轻一啄，然后抱着怀中昏睡的美少女，抬起六条矫健的蜘蛛腿，向森林深处自己的宫殿走去……</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>